Definitions
by Nyt Yanse
Summary: Three conversations on the Valen’Tha.


Title: Definition.

Author: Nyt Yanse.

Fandom: Babylon 5.

Characters: Hedronn, Neroon, Kalain, Deeron, Delenn, Lennier.

Story Type: Friendship.

Rating: G.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: AU. Mild war/bullying talk.

Spoilers: Set in late 2258, after Cruelty Is As Cruelty Does. This is an AU, so though obviously there are some facts mention which are canon, so much of it is warped, I don't think they can be called spoilers.

Summary: Three conversations on the Valen'Tha.

Author's Note: This is an explanation, a bit. Also, I've changed some of the facts around, to make Sergeant Sheridan a little older; it will all be explained here. Have also changed my other stories a bit to accommodate this.

Also, should note that obviously this whole conversation is in Minbari, but I'm not that fluent so it's written in English, except for the ranks. 1 Human year=0.74 Minbari Cycles.

***

"In Valen's name!" Hedronn stopped and stared. At the other end of the corridor stood Shai Alyt Kalain and Alyt Deeron of the Trigati. Both looked less than happy to be here. Beside them stood Alyt Neroon of the Ingata. Behind them stood Ambassador Delenn from Babylon 5 and her aide, Lennier.

Hedronn walked towards the unusual group, fighting the urge to, as the Humans said, gawp.

"We just arrived from Babylon 5, Satai." Began Neroon. "Just before we were set to leave, one of the Security Warriors, a Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan, came out of Hyperspace with the Trigati."

"Wait, with them?" Hedronn looked between the exiled Shai Alyt and his second and the honoured Alyt. "Perhaps we had better start from the beginning."

A few minutes later all of them were seated in Hedronn's sanctum, accepting tea from the acolyte. After a tense moment, Delenn began the story again.

"You are, I believe, acquainted with Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan, are you not?"

"Yes, I've found her to be a most agreeable, if fairly unusual, warrior." Hedronn was also rapidly considering her a friend, though he did not think it would be wise to say that in present company.

"Well, you are also probably aware of the... unusual way that she works in her responsibilities." Hedronn nodded, hiding a smirk. Even though she was only an administrative member of the Security team, she still managed to get involved in most areas of Station Business. She delegated tasks she didn't want to any member of Security she passed who hadn't spoken to her superior recently, tended to jump head first into dangerous situations and could _really_ lose her temper. The only reason she was even tolerated on Babylon 5, let alone liked, was because she was a genius and a prodigy. And because she, in Mister Garibaldi's terms, had her moments.

"I would assume, also, that you are aware of what happened on Babylon 5? With regards to the body of Shai Alyt Branmer?" Again Hedronn nodded, shooting Delenn a look. He would have appreciated some warning before she dragged the Grey Council into the situation in that manner. "Well, Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan was assigned to be Alyt Neroon's liaison on the station for the investigation, probably because of her ability to fluently speak Lenn'Ah, but the two of them had a few... misunderstandings."

Neroon shifted in his seat, looking angry. Hedronn raised an eyebrow at him.

"She threatened to throw me out of an airlock!" He said, enraged. Hedronn hid another smirk. He could actually picture the small Human threatening the taller Warrior.

"I believe, Alyt Neroon, that she actually threatened to 'drop-kick your sorry behind' out of the nearest airlock, not throw you out." Said Delenn drily, her humour at the Alyt's predicament showing through clearly. Neroon's face tensed, then relaxed as he bowed his head. Hedronn tried not to think about the Alyt's blood pressure as Delenn continued the story.

"After the previous incident just mentioned, and a few other arguments, one of which ended up with both of them, as well as Neroon's aid, Mister Garibaldi, Commander Sinclair and two Drazi (for some reason) needing medical attention, the Commander reassigned the Sergeant to some kind of external duties, something that involved going into Hyperspace with one of the Station Starfury Squadrons. After the situation with Branmer's body was resolved, the Ingata was preparing to leave when the Sergeant and her squadron returned... being chased by the Trigati."

Hedronn raised his eyebrows and looked over at Shai Alyt Kalain. He looked angry and resentful.

"Well, perhaps we had better get your story now, Shai Alyt." Kalain looked at the table, his face flushed with repressed anger.

It was Deeron who finally spoke up. "If I may, Satai." Hedronn nodded, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer from Kalain any time soon. "After the order to surrender, upon the hour of our victory," the injustice of it clearly still rankled, "our honoured leader, Sinoval, committed suicide. He could not bear the disgrace of ordering surrender for no reason." The pain and rage of losing such a great Warrior and beloved leader clearly still tormented her. She took a moment to regain her composure, taking a sip of tea. When she was ready, she continued. "In honour of his sacrifice, we went into exile."

Hedronn nodded, trying not to betray his impatience. He knew all of this.

"For almost ten years we have been alone, travelling in places others of our race dare not, living off of what we could barter from other species." The Worker winced. That was no way for honourable Warriors to live their lives. Nor any Minbari. "We were in Hyperspace, looking for a new port, when we encountered a group of the fighters. Its leader contacted our ship, requesting our identification." She swelled a little. "We refused to answer the presumptuous child, and ignored them, but the leaders' vessel moved between us and our destination. She refused to move until we identified ourselves. We sent a message, refusing to establish communications. She then said that if we would not identify ourselves, she would contact her Station and have us brought in for questioning!" She took a deep breath.

"Precocious Human brat!" Spat Kalain venomously, his eyes glittering with dislike. "Our weapons officer fired a warning shot, to try and get her to move. She dodged it, and then asked if we were in need of assistance with our weapons system, since we clearly couldn't aim too well!" Hedronn winced again; remembering Vicki's tendency to mock her opponents in the training arena on Babylon 5, and hearing Garibaldi complain that she did the same to any incoming criminals when she worked the papers for their arrests. "We gave chase, intending to teach the little _girl_ some manners, when she fired upon us! She knocked our Hyperspace Beacon Detection System offline! We had no choice but to continue the chase, with the other fighters following us, until she came out of the Jump Gate. Where we were confronted by the Ingata."

"We were fortunate, Satai." Neroon took up the story. "The Trigati's weapons and self destruct mode had also been damaged. They had no choice but to yield to our authority. We boarded the Sharlin and took the crew into custody. We then brought them here."

"I see." Said Hedronn, thinking hard. "What is your current crew compliment, Shai Alyt?"

For a moment, it looked as though he wouldn't answer, then he relented. "Over 4'000." Hedronn stared. "Many of our crew have begun families of their own."

Hedronn felt another stab of pain. Almost 1000 children had been raised without their clans, without knowing Minbar. More pain and suffering as a result of the war. "You will return to Minbar and rejoin your clans."

Both Kalain and Deeron protested. "We cannot-" "After everything that has happened-"

"You must!" said Hedronn. "Listen; there is more blood and war coming soon. We have confirmed the Ancient Enemy is awake and moving. We will need all the Warriors and Sharlins we can get if we are to defeat them again!"

After a few moments, Kalain and Deeron both bowed their heads in agreement. As Hedronn prepared to rise, Kalain spoke again. "Satai, if I may..." Hedronn nodded. "Who is this Sergeant Lochley-Sheridan?"

Hedronn sighed, trying to think of how to define someone like her. "She... is-"

"The daughter of Starkiller." Interrupted Neroon. Hedronn winced yet again.

"WHAT!!" Roared Kalain, making the Acolyte jump and drop the tray of used glasses. Lennier went to help her clean up as Kalain continued. "We were accosted and insulted by the daughter of that Cursed One! That abomination!"

"SHAI ALYT!" Shouted Hedronn. "The crimes of her father are his, not hers. I have worked with her, she is honourable and worthy of respect!"

"Respect!" Scoffed Kalain. "She is a child!"

"She is 18 Human years of age. They consider her an adult. She worked in EarthForce Special Intelligence Division in the war. She translated our language in three weeks when she was only 8 cycles old."

"The Humans allowed children to fight?!" Asked Deeron, looking outraged.

"No, she worked in their Intelligence Division. She was never supposed to see combat. Though, I think she said she has seen some."

"Why would the Humans require their _children_ to do their mind-work?" Asked Kalain, sneering.

"They weren't just children. They were special. Their minds worked differently than other Human children."

"Different? How?" Asked Neroon.

"In Sergeant Sheridan's case, she has some kind of extremely rare condition. Usually, after birth, Human infants have various difficulties. Their skeletal structure can't support them yet, they can't see too well, it isn't until their later childhood that they even develop full cognitive reasoning skills." The others looked surprised. "Only a few months after her birth, Sheridan had all of these. She had the higher brain functions of a Human of approximately 15 Earth years by only 6 months."

"How?" Asked Delenn, looking confused.

"She explained it to me. There was some kind of genetic experiments done on and by Humans just after the first contact with the Centauri. Some Humans felt afraid of superior aliens, so they attempted to improve the Human race. Most of their experiments ended in failure. They were considered violators by most Human governments. They would abduct Humans to experiment on. They were finally stopped, and imprisoned. Their victims were released. Most of the Humans who survived and weren't permanently disabled were examined and it revealed that the experiments done on them hadn't actually affected them, so they went back to their lives. Sergeant Sheridan is descended from some of them. Her parents themselves don't have any mutations in their genome that affect them, but the combination of their genes in their daughter caused her unusual medical condition."

"So... she is descended from failed science experiments?" Smirked Neroon. Hedronn felt stung on her behalf.

"She is more intelligent than you Neroon. Maybe if you had bothered to actually speak to her as opposed to just insulting her father, you'd see that."

Neroon looked shocked, and bowed his head. Hedronn left the room, feeling angry. Delenn followed him.

"What is wrong?" Asked the Ambassador Satai.

Hedronn sighed. "Victoria and I have been cultivating a real friendship in the gardens. It has only been a few months, but I like her. I consider her a good friend."

"So, you were upset when Neroon said what he said. That is understandable-"

"No, it is more than that. Vicki told me that she was tormented by almost everyone outside of her family and her old wartime squadron about her age and condition. People called her a freak, and a descendant of cross-bred test tubes. Some even said that she was lying, she wasn't as intelligent as she said, that she cheated on all the tests she took. She is still haunted by it. That's why she stayed in the Military. At least while she is on duty, her co-workers can't insult her. People don't go out of their way to insult someone wearing a uniform. It's also why her sense of humour is so... unusual. Even for a human. Before she came to Babylon 5, she rarely even left her quarters except for her work. Now, on the station, she is respected by her colleagues. And all the others she works with. Including you," Hedronn added, and Delenn nodded. "it's just... The memory of that time of her life still hurts her."

Delenn nodded her head, looking thoughtful and sorrowful. I had no idea. After she initially arrived, she seemed quieter than she is now, I just assumed that she was getting used to a new station."

"Well, she arrived when she was 16 Earth Years old, it wasn't so blindingly obvious that she was unusual age-wise. But when she was younger..." Hedronn trailed off, remembering some of what she had told him. About crying herself to sleep at night. About dreading going to work, and getting those looks, hearing the snide comments passed behind hands as the whisperers sniggered and giggled. About being told she couldn't do something because she was a midget, or a baby. He also remembered as she spoke about being on Babylon 5, how everyone was so kind, how it felt almost like it felt back in her old squadron. Like a family away from her family. He realized that there were tears in his eyes. He turned away from Delenn and continued. "I trust you'll help with the arrangements for the crew of the Trigati?"

"Of course." Said Delenn, tactfully saying nothing of the tears in Hedronn's eyes. "I will see to it immediately."

"Thank you." He said, and returned to his quarters. Delenn returned to his sanctum to help the others.

***

"I still can't believe it," repeated Kalain, fuming, "we were bested by a child."

"You heard Hedronn. She is not a child." Said Deeron calmly, well used to Kalain's fits of rage by now. She continued to peruse the information the acolyte had given her about recent events in her clan and on the home world. While the Trigati had received some information about Minbar and its goings-on, none of it had been trustworthy, or even detailed. She wanted to know with a desperation stronger than anything she had experienced before.

"She is still way too young to be a Warrior! 24 cycles! It is obscene!"

"Alright, so you'd rather we'd destroyed her vessel? Killed this child, as you insist on calling her?" Asked Deeron, fed up of listening to him whine like a Temshwee bird. Kalain looked at her. "Perhaps Hedronn was right in what he said to Neroon. Perhaps you should try to get to know her."

Kalain began to huff and splutter. Deeron waited patiently for him to finish his remarkable impression of the children of their ship when they impersonated him. "Get to know her? HER!?! She is a nuisance! A pest! She is-"

"SHE is the girl who cracked our language in three weeks when she was chronologically a child. SHE is the girl who bested us. SHE... may be able to help us in our fight against the Ancient Enemy. Perhaps, if you befriend her, or at least try, there can finally be some healing. For both our peoples."

Kalain sat, and thought about it.

***

Satai= Member of the Grey Council. (Hedronn, Delenn)

Shai Alyt= Captain of a vessel. (Kalain, Branmer)

Alyt= Second in command of a vessel. (Deeron, Neroon)

Sharlin= War ship. (Trigati, Ingata)


End file.
